Determination Element
Determination Colours: Red, mostly Red Symbol: A Heart To actually gain this element one most unlock all 7 of the main soul traits and fuse them together, the traits are listed below. Bravery Justice Kindness Patience Integrity and Perserverance. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Determination is an element for people who are well, determined, it's whole move set is based around never giving up, though lacking in defensive capabillities it specializes in being overlly offensive." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Spell 1: Save Point: The user summons a small magic circle under there cursor, these magic circle then produces swirls of yellow star like energy which then culminates into quite big but small star this star will remain there until the user dies in which it will teleport the now respawned person to it making it quite a good revenge spell if you die. (Body Spell) Spell 2: Determined Sword: The user summons a magic circle underneath them, a sword then culminates out of red petals and then rapidly spins around in one place, before spinning around on the edges of the circle, causing a few small explosions in it's path, the main gimmick of this projectile is that it never vanishes (well until it's out of bounds) which means it's a very good offensive skill to use in far away combat. Spell 3: But It Refused: The user summons a small magic circle underneath them, which interns summons a swirl of red aura around them, this aura will be there for as long as the user doesn't get to low health, when they do get to low health a red heart shape will appear infront of them and cast a slice of determination energy, dealing high damage to enemies and healing the user quite alot. (Counter Spell) Spell 4: Reset: (This is only avalible when you use Save Point) The user summons a magic circle above a spawned save point, the player will clench there fist and then vanish into wisps of red energy there SOUL exposed, the soul will then vanish and appeared at the save point the red energy then culminating into the player. Spell 5: DETERMINATION: The user points there hand into the sky a gigantic magic circle appearing under them as they do so, suddenly has the user clenches there fist, there determination takes form into small stars that float out from the shining circle a few words will then appear on the user's screen "You Are Filled with DETERMINATION" suddenly as the words fade out the stars combine into a gigantic save point will then culminate from the swirling stars, suddenly a cinematic will then occur with the user floating up a shining red aura surronding them as wings grow out of there back there "eyes" glowing red as a swirl of red energy surronds them, a beam will then cast itself upon the user and it's save point the beam doing moderate damage, the user will then fly up the pillar DETERMINED to not give up, the pillar then exploding as the user reaches the top (Ultimate)